In a disposable diaper as an example of sanitary materials, a stretchable sheet is often used as a fastening member that fastens around a torso of a wearer (for example, portions around waist of a front body or a rear body). The stretchable sheet is manufactured by, for example, performing a drawing process on a nonwoven fabric as a material (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). And a method called “gear drawing” is mentioned as an example of the drawing process (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-513723
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2007-177384